Legacy of the Dragon Knight
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: *I thought I try one of my Characters stories this is my Death Knight's story* This is the Story of Bellastrasza once a Warrior now a Death Knight but there is more to her then what meets the eye as she discovers that what she really is a Red Dragon born from a Mortal but has the Essences of Alexstrasza herself. *Rated M for Sexual Themes and Violence*
1. Chapter One: The Dragon Essence

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The Dragon's Essence

Years ago long before the third war the High Elves loved in peace both Eversong and the Blackened Woods were peaceful but there was a few forest trolls do tend to try to attack but the Rangers like always managed to stop them, among the Rangers was their leader she wore a cobalt blue chest piece, leggings, gloves, boots, shoulders, cloak and hood the trim and design of her armor were a light brown her eyes were sky blue she had long golden hair her bow was Blue and Silver her name Sylvanas Windrunner.

Sylvanas was loyal to her people and her city she vowed to keep it safe from any harm that could come upon the city but what she vow to her duty was to protect the Sunwell the vary power and Life source of the High Elves they lived their lives upon it obsessed with its power but like many Sylvanas had a secret she had a relationship with the second in command Lor'themar Theron ever since they had first met they fell in love but they knew that their lover was not allowed among the Rangers of Silvermoon City so they kept it hidden away so no one would call them out on it the only ones that knew of this relationship was Sylvanas' sisters and her bother they had kept it hidden away about 2 years after that she was pregnant with their first child it was painful but Sylvanas hand at their daughter her eyes were sky blue like her mother's her Sylvanas loved her child but she didn't know what to name her she thought and thought but nothing then she thought of one but she didn't think it was appropriate for a mere mortal but she liked the name she then decided to ask.

Days later Sylvanas was waking in the forest then stopped she wait _this is the place_ she thought

Minutes later a Red Dragon had flown towards her the dragon hand gold rings on her forelegs and gold bands on her horns and an opal on her chin she landed in front of Sylvanas then she transformed into her High Elf form she looked at the Ranger-general "Lady Sylvanas it's nice to see you" she said

Sylvanas bowed to her "Dragonqueen" she replied

Alexstrasza approached her "You may rise" she said

Sylvanas did and looked at the red aspect "What is it that you asked to see me?" Alexstrasza asked

Sylvanas looked around before looking at Alexstrasza again "I have given birth to my second child" she replied

Alexstrasza smiled "I know you have two children Sylvanas but why are you asking to here?" she asked

"I sort of have a name for her but….."

"But what?"

"I wanted to ask….."

Sylvanas took a deep breath before she continued "If I could use the last part the of the Red dragon name" she asked

Alexstrasza was taken back to this "I see" she said "What did you have in mind?"

"Bellastrasza" Sylvanas replied

Alexstrasza thought about it then looked back at her "I'd be honored if you use the name but as long as I can see her and give her my blessing" she said

Sylvanas nodded Alexstrasza transformed back into her dragon form and lowered herself for Sylvanas to mount on her back "Where to?" Alexstrasza asked

"The Windrunner Spire" Sylvanas replied

Alexstrasza then spared her wings and lifted into the air she flow over the dark forest she reached the spire she landed Sylvanas got off and Alexstrasza transformed once again they entered the place Sylvanas' siblings looked at her then once they say the Red Dragon they bowed her to they knew who she was they continued to where the new born was Lor'themar looked and his eyes widened "Dragonqueen" he said and bowed to her

Alexstrasza smiled she looked upon the little one she walked to her Sylvanas grabbed her lovers arm and pulled him out of the room Alexstrasza looked at the baby she loved to see new life this little baby lit her eyes up the infant opened her eyes and looked into the Red Dragon's eyes Alexstrasza thought that she would be scared to her but did the little was lifted her arms to her Alexstrasza smiled and picked up the infant "You are prefect" she whispered

Alexstrasza placed her hand on the little one she closed her eyes "For the spark of this world and the life upon it you… Bellastrasza shall be given my blissing and a part of my being" he whispered

Her hand glowed and as she transferred a little bit of her vary essence into the new born she pulled her hand away and looked into the eyes of the infant "Now you are a part of a life and I'll help protect you for you are one I have waited for" she whispered

All the infant did was look at the Red Dragon's eyes then she became a little sleepy she closed her eyes and fell asleep Alexstrasza laid her back down Sylvanas and Lor'themar Alexstrasza at looked at the pair "It is down *looks at the infant* you have the name and my blissing *looks at them* I give you the faith to raise her and her well-being" she said

Sylvanas and Lor'themar nodded he walked to his newest daughter Sylvanas and Alexstrasza left before he turned into a dragon she looked at Sylvanas "Protect her for all you can Sylvanas" she said

"I well" she said

Alexstrasza looked at the spire Sylvanas looked at her "Did you do something?" she asked

Alexstrasza looked at her "For centuries I've searched for a mortal for one purpose" she said

"What was that?"

"Sylvanas your newest daughter was then one I was looking for she is more than you think" she said

Sylvanas looked at the spire then back at Alexstrasza "What do you mean?" she asked

"Your daughter well become what most mortals fear of" Alexstrasza replied

Sylvanas' eyes widened "What?" she asked

"I have given her not just the blissing but also a part of my own essence to protect her form the darkness that falls about you and her" Alexstrasza said

Sylvanas looked into her eyes "What we happen if you didn't?" she asked

Alexstrasza sighed "She would be a deadly warrior one what can destroy the life a upon this land in the years to come" she said

"What can I do?" Sylvanas asked

"There is nothing you can do to stop it but with my essence within her she well be able to free herself and you from the darkness" she said

Sylvanas sighed but she thanked the Life-binder then she transformed into her dragon form and flow off

**Me: Well I wanted to do at least one of my World of Warcraft Characters stories and I started making my Death Knight's I hope you like this story and my Sonic the Hedgehog ones :)****… Please review and fav**


	2. Chapter Two: Bella the Warrior

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

Bella the Warrior

Several years later Bellastrasza was now a full grown High Elf she was one of Quel'Thalas' strongest warriors she fought along with her people they did eventually found that she was the child of Sylvanas but they let it go for they trusted the Ranger-General for what she has done to for the people, Bella was one that every guy wanted to date she was beautiful her sky blue eyes her hair was the style that Alexstrasza had color and everything she wore the Judgment armor in the color of purple but for a lot of male High elves she was already taken she was in a relationship with Kolka Dawnstrider a warrior like her they loved one another with their hole heart.

But one thought that she belonged to him and him alone he watched her ever since he first laid eyes on her he was none other than Kael'thas Sunstrider the prince wanted her for himself he thought of Kolka was nothing more than a little pest.

After about 4 months Sylvanas and her rangers revived word that a massive army was heading their why Bella and her sisters Lyrraa and Quixotica ran to the area and there was the army there was nothing but Undead for miles this was frightening to see but they did not flinch.

Sylvanas and her rangers did all they could but the army was stronger than they thought led by the fallen Prince of Lordaeron Arthas Menethil Sylvanas, Bella, Lyrraa and Quix had no choice but to fall back to get a better chance against them, Sylvanas was eventually defeated by Arthas himself Lyrraa went after them Bella stayed behind she wanted revenge on him for taking her mother's life her lover had tried to convince her that revenge was not the right thing to do.

After the Scourge left their homeland leaving it in ruin Kael'thas was gathering a group to fight alongside Illidan Stormrage to defeat the Lich King Bella agreed to this but her lover was not wanting her to leave but nothing was convincing her she joined Kael'thas' Army he was happy he had her where he wanted her and without Kolka he was going to have his fun with her, they left for Northrend minutes later Kael'thas meet up with Illidan Bella was beside Kael'thas Illidan looked at her.

_There is something about her… something of great power._ Illidan thought

He left in alone they set up their camp Bella was walking thought it when she saw one of the tents that was really close to Illidan's it looked like a Night Elf's she approached it when she got to it her eyes widened there was a female night elf siting on the bed she had long Dark Green hair she also ware a bed robe the Night Elf looked to the door way and jumped backwards "No it's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Bella said

The Night Elf calmed herself down "W-who are you?" she asked

"My name is Bella." Bella replied

The Night elf looked at her "M-my name i-is Ciinder." she said

Bella approached her "Why are you so scared?" she asked

Ciinder looked away "I-I can't say." she replied

Bella was about to say something till a guard of Kael'thas came to her "Bella Prince Kael'thas wants to see you." he said

Bella turned to him "Ok I'll be there in a bit." she replied

The Guard left and Bella looked at Ciinder "I have to go but it was nice to meet you." she said

Ciinder only nodded Bella got up and left she went to Kael'thas' tent he was pouring two glasses of wine for himself and Bella he looked at her and smiled "Bella." he said

"You wanted to see me?" Bell asked

"Yes I did" he replied grabbing the glasses "Here."

Bella took the glass then looked at him "I don't really drink wine." she said

Kael'thas smiled again "It's ok just try It." he said

Bella looked at it again and she took a sip Kael'thas' smile turned into a big grin Bella looked at him he's smile came back before she want the grin suddenly Bella started to felling vary woozy then collapsed on the ground.

**(Rape Scene if you're not 18 and older or don't like please skip this)**

After a while she start to wake up again but she finds herself lying on Kael's bed she opened her eyes to see into his she didn't know what was going on "Finally awake I see." he asked

"W-what happened?" she asked

"Shh nothing you need to worry about my dear." he whispered as he went to her neck

Bella was confused then he started nipping at her neck Bella was beginning to realise what he was going on she struggled under him trying to free herself but couldn't "W-what are you going?" she cried

"Don't worry you'll be fine just stay calm." he replied in a soft tone

Bella started panicking she was not liking what was happened suddenly she left out a sharp gasp as she felt something intrude into her most personal area she cried out in pain she was in shock to this "No this can't be happening." she cried to herself

Kael pulled away from her neck and looked at her he could tell she was in pain he didn't know if she had ever done this before he had a feeling that she had never done this by the way she reacted to his intrusion he smiled "Shh relax Bella." he said

Bella shut her eyes tightly as tears fell out of them she couldn't believe what he was doing to her she knew as soon as he entered her it didn't take long for her body to get used to it Kael pulled out slightly Bella whimper begging him not to move back in but he did and she cried out he repeated his actions Bella now was begging him to stop even cried for help but then Kael clamped his hand over her mouth she looked at him in fear "Shut up and just take it." he spat

She cowered to that she was now terrified of him she tried and tried but could not fight him off her he continued to thrust into her by now Bella was _exhausted_ she never knew what to do she had never done this before and wished she could escape this finally Kael had released she whimpered he pulled out of her Bella just laid there later then she passed out Kael placed her armor back on her and made it look she just fell asleep a guard came in "Take her back to her tent she is really tired." Kael'thas said covering his doings up

The Guard nodded he picked her up and carried her to her tent once he got there laid her on the bed then left for her to rest.

**(Rape Scene over)**

As Bella was taken back to her tent the healer looked at this like what had happened she knew Bella she was her friend and to see her like that was not right she went to Bella's tent when he get there she heared Bella crying she knew something was really wrong Bella never cries she walked to her "Bella." she said

Bella turned to her, her eyes full with tears she ran to her friend and hugged her "Bella calm down." she said

Bella remain that way for a while before she finally let her go "Bella what's wrong? I've never seen you like this before." she said

"A-Anna I- I don't think I-I can f-fight tomorrow." Bella whimpered

"Bella what are you talking about you never back down on a fight before." Anna said

Bella looked away "I-I can't." she cried

"Bella down say that I know you can do it just do it." Anna replied

Bella tried to straighten herself out Anna helped her up then left Bella sat on the bed "I don't know I can do it." she said to herself

"I know you can my child."

Bella jumped to the voice she looked around "W-who's there?" she asked

"Bella Don't let this got to you I know what he did you are stronger than this." the voice said

"W-who are you?" Bella asked

"You'll get to know me better in time but she now don't let what Kael'thas did to you go to you and remember I'll always be with you." the voice said

Bella thought for a moment the voice was right she can't let this get to her so she tried to pass out of her mind and get thought this.

**Me: Of Course Illidan can scene Alexstrasza's Essence within Bella he has that ability to and poor Bella Kael'thas that was stupid of you to do that to her and Bella's friend didn't listen to Bella that isn't really a friend but who was the voice that was talking to Bella? Any guesses… please review and fave**


	3. Chapter Three: Falling into Darkness

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

Falling into Darkness

The night passed Kael'thas and his army was getting ready he looked but he didn't see Bella he asked if anyone seen her but nothing so he want to her tent to see if she was there witch she was she was actually getting ready he moved to her Bella didn't know he was there til he wrapped his arms around her waist Bella pushed him of her and glared "Don't touch me." he snapped at him

Kael just looked at her he didn't expect her to do that "What is with you?" he asked

Bella continued to glare at him then looked away continuing what she was doing "Just leave me alone Kael'thas." she said

"Bella what is with you lately?" he asked

Bella turned to him "Are you kidding me?" she asked

He looked at her funny "What?" he asked

Bella then slapped him across the face he back away from her "You Raped me Kael!" she snapped

That's then everyone around the tent froze to hearing that Bella looked away "I hate you *looks at him* I only came with you to stop the Lich King and you take advantage of me?" she shouted

Kael was at a loss for words he didn't know what to say "Bella I-." he said

"Get out!" Bella snapped again

Kael tried to grabbed her arm but she kicked him away "I said get out!" she shouted

Kael lock eyes with her before he left she was angry at him once he was out everyone around him just stared at him but they continued what they were doing Kael lowered his head and left the tent, the healer came to Bella's tent she looked to see her still getting ready he walked to her "Bella." she said

Bella looked at her then looked away again "What Anna?" she asked

Anna lowered her head "I'm sorry." she said

"For what?" Bella asked

Anna sighed "I'm sorry for not being a better friend to you when you needed Me." she said

Bella looked at her again "You didn't listen to me when I needed you Anna I thought you were better than that." she said

"Bella I'm really sorry please forgive me." Anna said

Bella looked at her she grabbed her sword and walked to her "I forgive you." she whispered

Anna hugged her they both left then Kael'thas' army joined up with Illidan and they waited for to right moment to attack Bella stayed away from Kael she didn't want anything to do with him after what he did to her Illidan could see something was not right between Bella and Kael but he left it alone then "Lord Illidan Arthas has landed on the Shores of the Frozen wastes." a guard shouted

Illidan and Kael became alerted to this they went to stop it Bella followed the fight went on but then both Kael and Illidan were defeated Bella was the only one left but Arthas was already heading to the throne Bella followed she waited to strike at the right moment she watched him as he broke the Lich King out of his prison she couldn't believe what she was seeing then Arthas picked up the helm and placed it a upon his head Bella took her chance and went to strike but before her blade could hit him Arthas now the Lich King span around and caught her sword in mid-air she was shocked to this he grabbed a hold of her "Thought you could kill me here?" he asked

Bella tried to fight him off but he was stronger than her he throw her to the ground she was on her hands trying to get back up "I know you girl you are Bella daughter of that Elf Sylvanas Windrunner but there is more about you that I don't understand." he said

Bella looked up at him what was he meaning? But she didn't care The Lich King kicked her sword to her she looked at it then at him "Come on you want to attack me don't you? Came at try." he said

Bella grabbed her sword and got back up she roared and charged at him but he blocked her attack their swords were now against they locked eyes he then saw the power that lived inside her, those eyes didn't just show the blue color but they also showed the Essence of the Dragonqueen thought them he was shocked to this he pushed her away "You are more power than I thought." he said

Bella glared at him "What are you talking about?" she asked

The Lich King looked at her "You don't even know?" he asked

Bella was really confused to this "I can give you more power then what you have already." he said

Bella looked into his eyes "What do you know about the power I have?" she asked

"I see that you are hurt I see what Kael'thas had done to you." he said

Bella's eyes widened "H-how?" she asked

"I can erase those memories forever Bella make you never remember them ever again." he said

"Don't Bella he'll kill you to do this." a voice said

Bella looked at him "That is the catch?" she asked

The Lich King smirked "You have to serve Me." he said

Bella narrowed her eyes and readied herself "I'd rather die than serve the one that killed my mother." she shouted

The Lich King laughed "That can easily be arranged." he said

The Lich King charged at her Bella blocked it she swag her blade at him he dodged it then she felt power channel thought her she unleashed it a upon him he was thrown to the other side of the room she was in shock then the Lich King attacked and hit her she fell he walked and grabbed her "You are powerful." he said

Then then shoved his blade into her stomach Bella gasped "But not powerful enough to stop Me." he said

Bella began to shake the Lich King pulled Frostmourne out of her and she fell to the ground in pain holding her wound he just made into her he held Frostmourne over her "Now you well serve me whether you like it or not." he said

Bella screamed when she felt him start to change her ripping her memories from her mind once it was done he lowered his sword she groaned her body changed her skin stayed the same but her hair turned white as snow and fell down from its style her eyes didn't show all of her blue color but they glowed a bright blue she lifted from the ground the Lich King grinned when she looked at him "Now who do you serve?" he asked

"You and only you… master." she replied her voice sound more like a echoing sound

The Lich King grinned "Arise as one of my first Death Knight Bella." he said

Bella bowed to him and walked to where she was told to go thought his voice in her mind meanwhile in Wyrmrest Temple Alexstrasza was in her high Elf form she heared what was happening to Bella and saw everything she opened her eyes and looked at Icecrown "That Darkness has fallen a upon her." he said to herself

She then planed a way to help her adopted daughter escape the darkness.

**Me: Ya that's right Bella had yelled out that Kael'thas raped her everyone was shocked to that and her her friend felt stupid for not listening to her in the beginning then they go against Arthas they Illidan and Kael'thas were defeated Bella goes after him and that is a interesting fight there wasn't it? but he turned her into a Death Knight but you notice that he didn't kill Bella before he changed her he just wounded her badly that was his mistake and the Voice that was talking to Bella was Alexstrasza herself :)... please review and fav**


	4. Chapter Four: The Child of Two Mothers

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The Child of Two Mothers

After Bella had become a Death Knight she did everything the Lich King told her to do she became one of his most powerful Death Knight she wore a dark blue Chest plate that covered her neck and reviled her stomach a little her leg plates where the same color she had one Shoulder plate that looked like a Skull and the other looked like a normal Shoulder plate but with spikes (She is Wearing my Favorite Tier Sit in the whole game Death Knight Tier 10 in blue) her weapon looks Identical her master's sword but in the shape of an Axe (I know that you can't get Frostmourne but in the game but I LOVE that sword but Bella's dose not steal souls from the living) her hair was up is a pony tails and had to strips down the front of her face about 3 months after the Lich King turned her into a Death Knight he had created more one was fought alongside Bella he was a human male he was the second one to be turned he called himself Darknighth Bella and Darknighth became the Lich King's top DK's he trusted them in everything they could do but lately Bella had been getting visions of a High Elf that had horns on her head and gold bands on them she didn't know what to do about it besides ignoring it.

Bella was doing what her master told her to and she was training new Death Knights to join the army she thought them the ways that would make her master proud then one time on her own she heared a voice that was not her master "Bella." it said

Bella froze and looked around "What is going on?" she asked

"Bella listen to me you are not meant to serve the Lich King you are to destroy him." the voice said

"I serve only one master around here." Bella said

The voiced sighed "Then you leave me with no choice."

Suddenly Bella was hit on the back of her head and knocked out about an hour later she wakes up she found herself in Wyrmrest Temple she struggled to get free but she was tied down to a chair "Bella stop!"

Bella froze hearing the voice again this time not in her head then the High Elf that she had seen in her visions came into her view "What am I doing here?" Bella asked

"You are here because you have to fight the darkness that has taken a hold of you." the High Elf said

Bella growled "I have no Darkness over me!" she shouted

"Yes you do my child." the Elf said

"I'm not your child." Bella replied

"Yes you are…. Bellastrasza." the Elf said

Bella froze when the Elf said that she looked at her "What did you call me?" she asked

"That is your full name." the Elf replied

"No my name is Bella." Bella said

The Elf then walked to her not saying anything then placed her hand on Bella's forehead she gasped at that, then the Elf showed her the first time she met her.

***Flash Back***

Bella then was in a room that she felt she knew but couldn't remember then she saw a High Male High Elf she remembered him he then looked at the door why and his eyes widened "Dragonqueen." he said

Bella looked to it was the same High Elf that was had her strapped she thought of the word 'Dragonqueen' then it downed on her _Alexstrasza. _She thought

Alexstrasza smiled then looked at the crib the Male High Elf left and Alexstrasza walked to the crib _What the? Bella thought_

Then she saw two little arms from out of the crib Alexstrasza smiled and picked up the infant "You are prefect." she whispered

Bella looked at her in confusion then Alexstrasza placed her hand on the little one she closed her eyes "For the spark of this world and the life upon it you… Bellastrasza shall be given my blissing and a part of my being." he whispered

Her hand glowed and as she transferred a some of her vary essence into the new born she pulled her hand away and looked into the eyes of the infant "Now you are a part of a life and I'll help protect you for you are one I have waited for." she whispered

Bella's eyes widened to that she couldn't believe what she saw _that…. Was me? She asked herself_

***Flash Back Ends***

The Elf pulled her hand away Bella gasped and looked into her eyes "Y-you are the Life-Binder." she said

Alexstrasza smiled "You do remember me." she said

Bella looked away in thought then slowly more memories came back to her as she was remembering everything Her eyes turned back to the color they use to be but they still had the glowing to them then her eyes widened and looked at the Life-Binder "Alexstrasza." she said

Alexstrasza then untied Bella so she could do move around "Yes my child." she said

"W-why do you keep calling me that?" she asked

"Your birth mother Sylvanas had asked me to see her 4 days after you were born she asked me if she could name you 'Bellastrasza'." Alexstrasza replied

Bella's eyes widened "I-is that really my real name?" she asked

Alexstrasza nodded "And that day I had seen your future I knew you were going to become a Death Knight Bella I knew what the Elf Prince was going to do in the beginning." she replied

Bella looked away now remembering what 'Elf Prince' she was talking about and she started crying Alexstrasza hugged her "Shh it's ok." she said

Bella hugged her back she still hated Kael'thas for doing that to her Bella pulled away and looked at Alexstrasza "W-why do I f-feel different from e-everyone else?" she asked

"I told your birth mother that I'd be honored for you to have the name if I gave you my blissing." Alexstrasza replied

"Ok."

"But I gave you more than the Blissing."

Bella's eyes widened "What?" she asked

"When I saw you I knew your future for I was looking for you for Centuries." Alexstrasza said

"S-sorry?" Bella asked

"You also have my own Essence within you that helped you to break free from the Darkness." Alexstrasza replied

"What do I do now?" Bella asked

"I want you to keep beside Arthas till the time is right to betray him Bella the Human that is with you a lot he is what I want to do, He well be the first one you turn him back to our side." Alexstrasza said

Bella nodded then Alexstrasza said a Drake to take her back to the Lich King's army Bella looked at her "I well not fail you." she said

Alexstrasza smiled at her "Be careful my child." she said

Bella mounted onto the Drake it took her back to Icecrown she got back without anyone seeing her get off the drake after a while a Lieutenant came to her "Bella the Lich King wants to see you." he said

Bella sighed and went to see him she walked to the Frozen Throne once she was there she got to the center of it and bow to him "Master." she said

The Lich King got up from his throne and walked to her "Bella where have you been?" he asked

Bella's eyes widened to that "I was kidnapped master." she said

The Lich King looked at her "Kidnapped?" he asked

Bella nodded "Who took you?" he asked

"The Mortals had but I destroyed them." she replied

The Lich King smiled he did like that not all of his servants were mindless and useless "Vary good you may return to your post." he said

Bella got up and left The Lich King watched her leave _there is something different about her._ he thought

He returned to his throne meantime Bella was walking back to where she was ordered to do _I'll make you pay for doing this to me Arthas._ she thought

Bella got to where she needed to me and there was her partner Darknighth he greeted her and they both started to do their duties to the Scourge Bella also planned away to turn her partner to the Side of good.

**Me: Wow that was fast how she changed from the Lich King's servant to her own free well but she has a Partner named Darknighth my brother's Death Knight they were the first to be turned and now she has to free him that'll be a challenge... please review and fav**


	5. Chapter Five: The First Step to Freedom

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The First Step to Freedom

Bella and Darknighth were preparing the Army up then Bella decided to make her plan to turn Darknighth she had asked him to come with her into a hidden area then once they were where she need him she quickly turned the corner Darknighth followed only to be met face to face with a Red Drake Bella was on the Drake's back and the Drake knocked him out then grabbed him they flow off to Wyrmrest Temple Alexstrasza and Bella waited for him to wake up "Bella when he wakes you're going to have to brake him free from his imprisonment." Alexstrasza said

"Yes I know but I don't know how." Bella replied

"I'll help you but for the others you'll have to do it yourself." Alexstrasza said

Then they both heared the sounds of groaning they look at the human he was just waking up Bella moved in front of him "Darknighth." she whispered

Darknighth slowly opened his eyes to see Bella of course he tried to fight his bonds Bella knelt to him he looked at her "What are you doing?" he said

"Darknighth you need to understand this is for your own good." Bella replied

Darknighth looked away from her not liking anything then he saw the Life-Binder he was shocked to see her there "What are you planning?" he asked

Bella looked at Alexstrasza "You have to do it Bella free him." the dragon said

Darknighth was confused as to what was going on, Bella looked at him again "I'm sorry if but this may hurt." she said

Bella closed her eyes as she was concentrating Darknighth just looked at her "Keep your mind open my child let the energy flow through you." Alexstrasza said

Darknighth looked at the Red Aspect in even more confusion to her calling Bella her 'Child' he looked at Bella again Bella's eyes opened she looked upon him and placed her hands on him suddenly everything about him his life before, his family, once everyone came back she pulled her hands away from him his eyes were changing from a dull gray to a light blue color he shook his head "W-what happened?" he asked

Alexstrasza walked to them as Bella got up "You are free from the well of the Lich King Darknighth *looks and hugs Bella* you did it my daughter." she said whispering the last part to Bella

Bella hugged her back Darknighth looked at them "H-how?" he asked

Bella pulled away from Alexstrasza and looked at him "I was able to save you." she said

Alexstrasza untied him from the chair he got up "Do you remember anything about yourself?" she asked

Darknighth looked at her then at Bella "I remember everything… everyone that… Arthas!" he said

"Arthas has turned us against our kin Darknighth you and I were the first to be turned." Bella stated

Darknighth became angry remembering his homeland now he wanted revenge on him "What do you want to do about him?" he asked

Alexstrasza placed a hand his shoulder "Now is not the time to betray him mortal *Looks at Bella* You and Bellastrasza are the ones that well free more of you but for now remain hidden do not let him know you're not allied with him anymore." she said

Darknighth looked at Bella "Bellastrasza?" he asked

Bella nodded "That is my real name Darknighth." she said

Darknighth was stunned to this he thought for a moment "Are you really a Dragon?" he asked

Bella looked at Alexstrasza "In a way, yes." the Life-Binder replied

Bella looked at her with wide eyes "W-what?" she asked

Alexstrasza sighed "Giving you my essence had made you have a dragon but you don't look like one." she said

Bella continued to look at her in shock "I think it time you two return to Icecrown the Lich King well get suspicions about you." Alexstrasza said

Bella and Darknighth nodded then left on the Drake they got back and made sure that the Lich King was not thinking that there were away Arthas was looking down upon his growing army he looked down seeing Bella and Darknighth he thought something was up with Bella but he didn't know anything about it.

Bella looked up to see him she could feel his eyes staring at her _He's already suspicions._ she thought

Bella walked back to where Darknighth was waiting for her she looked at him "So what is going to happen?" he asked

"I have to wait till Alexstrasza tells me then it's time to turn our backs on Arthas." she said

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you Alexstrasza's child?" he asked

Bella sighed "She told me that then I when was born my birth mother didn't know what she wanted to name me then she asked Alexstrasza if she could use 'Bellastrasza' she let as long as she gave me her blissing but it so happened that she was looking for someone." she replied

"Who was she looking for?" he asked

"Me."

"What?"

"Once she saw me *looks at him* she knew what I was going to become and she gave me her own essence into me to help me brake from the darkness." she stated

Darknighth was a little shocked to this he didn't know and now that she freed him he can help her do the same for others "Well we better get back to our 'duties' before Arthas catches us." he said

Bella nodded and they both left to 'obey' the Lich King's Orders.

**Me: There she freed Darknighth but of course she had Alexstrasza's help with it but the rest of them for has to do own her own Darknighth well bring them to her and she'll free them and The Lich King already a little suspicions to what is going on what well happened next?... please review and fav**


	6. Chapter Six: Rise of the Dragon Knight

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

Rise of the Dragon Knight

For weeks Bella and Darknighth remained hidden keeping her secret away from the Lich King they both had freed other Death Knights they also kept themselves hidden til the time was right Bella waited and waited but nothing "When well the time come?" she asked herself

Bella pasted back and forth waiting when "Bellastrasza."

Bella stopped _only one calls me that._ She thought "Alexstrasza."

"Yes my child." Alexstrasza said telepathically

Bella smiled "Mother." she replied

"It's time my child, time to betray the one who turned you I'll be there to help but you need to gather the others and attack the Scourge." Alexstrasza said

Bella agreed a then headed to her partner she walked and walked then heared something "Bella."

She stopped and looked to see the Darknighth "Yes?" she asked

Darknighth looked at her in her eyes "Is it time?" he asked

Bella then grinned at him he grinned as well they both headed for their freed Death Knights Bella stood above them they all looked at her "Death Knights I have freed you from our 'master' the Lich King the time has come to put an end to our torment time to take this fight to the Scourge!" she shouted

All the freed Death Knights cheered to her words "Death to the Scourge!" she all shouted

Bella smiled then they all headed to the main place of the Scourge and started attacking Bella was destroying her former master's minions meanwhile Arthas was frustrated that Lyrraa was not in his control and then he saw the Scourge his eyes narrowed "Why are my Death Knight attacking the Scourge?" he thought

"Master!"

The Lich King looked at where the voice came from a woman that looked like a blood elf her skin was gray and she wore a red and silver detailed top and red and silver detailed skirt she had a huge head piece on her head and gray colored wings "Lana'thal." he said

The Blood Queen bowed to him "Tell what is going on?" he asked

"Your Death Knights are attacking the Scourge." she said

"I'm already aware of that but why are they doing it?" he asked

"I've been keeping an eye on Bella like you asked me to and she is the one leading them." Lana'thal said

The Lich King growled he stormed out of the Frozen to find Bella to confront her meantime Bella, Darknighth and the freed Death Knights they gather their victory "It is gone now we have to get out of here." one of the Death Knights said

"Yes Darion Mograine is who we need to find." Darknighth replied

Bella looked at him she remembered Mograine he used to fight beside her then he left as a free Death Knight like them they were heading out when "Bella! Come back here!"

Bella stopped she growled coming out with a Dragon growl she turned her head to see The Lich King "You!" she growled

"What possible reason do you have to betray me? I am your creator Bella!" The Lich King shouted

Bella walked towards him a little "Well, I have some news for you, Arthas!" Bella taunted

_Did she use utterer me that name?_ The Lich King thought

_Such Bravery. _Darknighth thought

"I'm your slave to you no longer, I'm no longer Bella the Death Knight, I AM BELLASTRASZA THE DRAGON KNIGHT!" Bella stated

The Lich King growled "You well regret for using that name on me! I'll destroy you for this betrayal, the penalty for this is Death!" he shouted

Bella grabbed her weapon and they charged at each other this time Bella's power were more coming out and her strength coming out to, the Lich King could feel it too he was in shock to her strength but he was not backing out Darknighth and the Freed Death Knights could not believe the fight that was going on in front of them Bella swag her blade at the Lich King her power coming out then she roared sounding like a dragon she broke some of his armor he backed away then he lifted Frostmourne and channelled his power through it Bella was picked up and thrown to the other side she hit the wall and groaned in pain The Lich King approached her.

"Your time has come Bella I'll end you for this treachery." he said

He was over her ready to deliver the final blow then he was hit "You well not kill my Daughter!"

The Lich King backed away from the attack then looked to see the Red Aspect herself placed between himself and Bella "Alexstrasza." he said

"This is not her time and you well die for your crimes Arthas the Lich King." Alexstrasza said

Hundreds of Drakes came, the freed Death Knight and Darknighth got on them Alexstrasza grabbed Bella and they escaped Arthas yelled when they escaped he went back to his throne to plan a way to destroy Bellastrasza.

**Me: Wow that was really cool Bella finally betrays the Lich King and reveals herself as the Dragon Knight cool XD and Alexstrasza comes to their rescue :D... please review and fav **


	7. Chapter Seven: Returning the My Homeland

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

Returning the My Homeland

Alexstrasza had taken Bella to her temple she took her into her chamber to help her Bella was out the impact to the wall knocked her out Alexstrasza began to heal her Bella was waking up she opened her eyes she groaned "Shh its ok."

Bella look into the eyes of her dragon mother "Al-Alex?" she asked

Alexstrasza smiled "Bella how are you feeling?" she asked

"Better." Bella replied

"Good because I'm sending you back to your homeland." Alexstrasza said

Bella's eyes widened she didn't think that she would send her there "Quel'Thalas?" she asked

Alexstrasza nodded "You need to see your father again." she stated

Bella looked away "I-I don't think I'm ready." she said

Alexstrasza looked at her she could he that she was scared "Bella I've told your birth Mother and father that your still alive." she said

Bella looked at her "My Birth mother? But she was killed." she said

"You were not there to see it your sister Lyrraa did she was turned into a Banshee." Alexstrasza replied

Bella sat up and looked at her "What?" she asked

"The Essence in you freed her but she was freed before you became a Death Knight." Alexstrasza replied

Bella looked away thinking of her birth mother then looked at Alexstrasza "When do I go back?" she asked

"As soon as you're ready to my child." Alexstrasza replied

Bella just sat there she sighed "Ok." she said

Alexstrasza continued to heal her then she was ready to go a drake was waiting for her she started to walk to the drake then turned to Alexstrasza "What about the others?" she asked

"Darknighth and the other left to Eastern Plaguelands to find Darion Mograine they are fine." Alexstrasza replied

Bella nodded she mounted the drake and they flow off Alexstrasza watched as her Dragon/Mortal daughter left "Be safe Bellastrasza" she said

The Drake took Bella through out of Northrend and to the Eastern Kingdoms Bella was thinking of her family wondering if they would accept her now that she's a Death Knight a tear fell down her face but she whipped it away they got to Quel'Thalas and still heading to Silvermoon City they got to the gates the Drake landed the guards looked at this then she got off the Drake the guards then pointed there weapons at Bella "What are you doing here Death Knight?" one asked

"Stand down."

Bella and the guards looked at where the voice came from there a Male blood elf walked up to them beside him was a female but she looked like weird her skin was gray and her hair was light gray with some spots of blond her eyes were blood red and she ware the exact same outfit as Alexstrasza but Purple and Silver she looked at her, Bella didn't recognize her but she recognized the male he walked to her "Tell me who you are Death Knight?" he asked

"Wait." said the Female

She walked to Bella then examined her when she looked into her eyes she saw the Red aspect's Essences she knew her "Bella." she said

Bella's eyes widened to her saying her name "Yes?" she asked

The male was shocked he immediately hugged her Bella hugged back the female did the same Bella did know why then they pulled away "Bella do you remember me?" the female asked

Bella shook her head the female sighed then she took her into the city "Arthas really change my looks then." she asked

Bella stared at her then remembered that Alexstrasza said "Bella it's me your birth mother." she whispered

Bella looked at her in shock that this was her birth mother Arthas really did change her Sylvanas hugged her again "I'm so glad you're safe." she said

"Bella?"

Sylvanas and Bella looked at see a female Blood elf she had amber eyes and golden hair she had what looked like a snow leopard beside her she wore a red and gold robe Bella remembered her "Lyrraa." she said

Lyrraa ran to her sister and hugged her "We thought we lost you." she said

Bella hugged her back she was happy to see her after about 4 minutes they pulled away Sylvanas then took to talk "What happened out there?" she asked

Bella looked down "Mom did you know about Alexstrasza what she gave me?" she asked

Sylvanas nodded "I thought was she was only giving you her blissing but when she told me that she gave you her vary essence I was shocked to be honest." she said

"So you knew everything?" Bella asked

"Not all of it but that's what broke you free from him." Sylvanas replied

Bella thought for a bit then she thought of someone she looked at Sylvanas "Kolka." she asked

Sylvanas sighed and lowered her head "I'm sorry Bella." she started

Bella broke into tears she knew then what she was meaning he left her she fell to the floor and Sylvanas held her "Shh it'll be ok." she whispered

"How? How could he?" Bella asked

"You were gone for so long he gave up on you and I told him if you did come back that he is not allowed to be near you." Sylvanas replied

Bella cried she loved him and he broke her heart now she hated him for it about 4 minutes later Bella was walking in the city morning for her broken heart then she heared footsteps she turned her eyes widened and she quickly hid herself for she was Kael'thas walking into the Farstripers' Square she followed him.

_What is he doing?_ She thought

Kael'thas walked into the place he continued to where the Naaru was held he was followed by two of his men they captured the naaru then began to leave Bella ran as fast as she could but he saw her and ran after her before she could get away he casted a spell that caused her to fall he walked to her Bella tried to get up but he grabbed her and looked at her "What were you doing spying on me like that?" he asked

Bella didn't answer him she looked at him his own eyes widened looking into them "B-Bella?" he asked

She didn't answer him again he was in shock that he was holding her after thinking she was dead he was happy he then decided to take her with him he turned her back to him and tied her arms up "What are you doing?" she asked

Kael didn't answer her he then gaged her Sylvanas was walking then she saw this and she ran to them "Kael'thas!" she shouted

Kael's eyes widened and looked at the Banshee Queen "What are you doing here?" he asked

Sylvanas looked at him then into the eyes of her daughter "I won't you take her you traitor!" she snapped

Kael'thas laughed "Ya like you can do that." he said

Sylvanas then changed at him but Kael'thas had teleported away with his men and Bella Sylvanas was in shock she didn't knew what he wanted with her but it was not good she ran to tell Lor'themar.

**ME: Ok Bella saw her Birth Mother again and didn't recognize her but KAEL'THAS IS BACK! He took Bella away what do you think is going to happen next?... please review and Fav**


	8. Chapter Eight: True Identity

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

True Identity

Kael'thas had appeared in Tempest Keep in Netherstorm he took Bella into his chambers he threw her inside she looked at him in fear and anger "Where have you been Bella?" he asked

He untied her and ungagged her she gasped for air to that "What do you think happened?" she snapped

Kael grabbed her then he forcefully kissed her Bella's eyes widened she fought him with her strength she won she pushed him he backed away "Ow" he said "What was that for?"

"I told you I hated you for what you did to me back in Icecrown." Bella snapped

They locked eyes he waited for a way to catch her off guard then he saw that and charged at her she found herself on his bed she knew that he wanted to do she growled again sounding like a dragon Kael looked at her "Did you make that?" he asked

Her eyes overwhelmed by a purple color she roared and pushed Kael'thas off her she threw him to the other side of the room he hit the wall and groaned in pain.

_How is she that strong? _He thought

Bella fell of the bed and was one her hands and knees she roared again this time the sounds were louder her form changed she then turned into a Red Dragon Kael'thas' eyes widened to this there now in the middle of the room was a smaller version of Alexstrasza Bella lifted her now dragon head she looked at Kael his face confused her then she looked at herself her eyes widened "W-what?" she asked

She opened her wings and looking more closely at her Dragon self, yes she did look like Alexstrasza but she was smaller and her eyes were purple "Bella?" Kael asked

Then some of his army bursted into the room their eyes widened to see the Dragon Bella got up and ran out of the room Kael got up "After her don't let her escape!" he ordered

They nodded and they went after her Bella struggled to move this was really difficult for her she sped her wings out and tried to fly but she couldn't she didn't know how then she felt something hock onto her she looked to see grabbling hocks on her body they pulled her down to the ground then pinned her down Kael'thas walked to her as she tried to fight her way out he looked into her eyes "So you really are a dragon?" he asked

Bella didn't answer him she continued to fight the ropes "No point fighting it Bella." he said

Bella glared at him "Don't call me Bella that is the short name for my full name!" she growled

Kael'thas looked at her "I've known you most of my life and I never knew that you are really this." he said

"Let me go Kael'thas then I won't kill you." she growled

"That is not going to happen" he said "Take her to the holding cell."

Bella's eyes widened they then wrapped a rope around her snout they dragged her to the holding cell it was huge they placed her down and began to chin her up she struggled to fight them they chained her forelegs and her neck to the wall took the rope off her snout then left Bella fought but nothing Kael'thas came to her again she growled at him "What do you want from me?" she asked

"I want to know what this is about Bella." he said

"My name is Bellastrasza to you." she spat

"I thought it was that because of the dragon part of you but how?" he asked

Bellastrasza looked away from him "Leave me alone." she stated

Kael sighed "Fine I'll leave but I'll be back and I want the answers Bellastrasza." her said

Kael'thas left Bellastrasza began to fight her shackles again but couldn't break free she laid her head on the ground and cried _Alex please I need you._ she cried

Tears fell down her face meanwhile Alexstrasza heared Bellastrasza she didn't know what had happened then she connected to her she was in shock to where she was "What is she doing in Netherstorm?" she asked

Alexstrasza transformed into her dragon form and flew off to Silvermoon it took her a while but she got there she transformed again and walked into the city everyone that saw her bowed to her she got to the throne to find Sylvanas and Lor'themar they looked at her "Alexstrasza." they said

"What happened why is Bella not here?" she asked

"She was taken." Lor'themar said

"What by who?" Alexstrasza asked

"Kael'thas Sunstrider." Sylvanas replied

Alexstrasza's eyes widened "Why did she called me?" she asked

"Bella called you?" Lor'themar asked

"I can hear her calling for me I thought she'd call for you." Alexstrasza replied

"There must be a reason for her to call you." Sylvanas said

Alexstrasza thought for a while then her eyes widened she asked Sylvanas to talk alone "What?" she asked

"The Essence in her makes her a dragon and I think she might have transformed." Alexstrasza whispered

Sylvanas' eye widened "That has to be it." she replied

Alexstrasza nodded "We have to find her." Sylvanas said

"I felt her presence in Netherstorm." Alexstrasza said

"Netherstorm? Lyrraa my adopted daughter is going there." Sylvanas replied

"Ok you and I have to go to her then to Bella." Alexstrasza said

Sylvanas nodded and looked at Lor'themar "Alexstrasza and I well find her." Sylvanas said

Lor'themar nodded and went into the throne room then Alexstrasza and Sylvanas headed for Netherstorm meanwhile Lyrraa was in Netherstorm looking for Kael'thas he had asked to see her so she went to see him she got there she walked thought the place then she noticed something and her eyes widened.

**Me: Wow Bellastrasza transformed into a Dragon she looks a lot like Alexstrasza but of course she is smaller and with Purple eyes why purple? In her mortal form her eyes are Blue and the Dragon's eyes are red… what do Red and Blue make? Purple that's why she is purple eyes and why did Kael'thas ask to see Lyrraa? That'll be interesting… please review and fav**


	9. Chapter Nine: How is this Possible?

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

How is this Possible?

Lyrraa walked into the holding cell her eyes really wide to see a Dragon she thought it was the Life-Binder but it was not because she was smaller she walked right to her the dragon moved its head to her opening its eyes Lyrraa defiantly knew that it was not Alexstrasza her eyes were purple instead of golden the dragon lifted her head and looked at Lyrraa that's when she saw the chin around her neck "Lyrraa." the dragon said

Lyrraa's eyes widened the voice sound familiar to her "Lyrraa there you are."

Lyrraa turned to see Kael'thas the dragon growled and looked away to see him Lyrraa was confused "Come." he said

Kael'thas took Lyrraa away from the dragon she could hear the dragon fight the chains Kael'thas took her to his chambers the place looked like a bomb exploded in it his stuff was everywhere "What happened?" she asked

Kael sighed "That dragon." he said

Lyrraa looked at him "Sorry?" she asked

"Lyrraa can you tell me anything about your sister Bella?" he asked

Lyrraa didn't know what to say to that "All I know it that she was gone became a death knight and she came back to us she is in Silvermoon." she replied

"Actually she's not." Kael said

"What?" Lyrraa asked

"This is going to sound weird but… that dragon is Bella." he said

Lyrraa's eyes widened "What? That can't be right." she said

"I'm not lying to you that is your sister she transformed right in front of me." Kael replied

Lyrraa looked at the dragon then back at him "Why do you have her chained here?" she asked

"I want answers she stays here till she gives me them." he snapped

Lyrraa stepped back to that she didn't like the tone he used there "Kael I'm sorry I have to go I can't see you hurting her to get info you want I have to go." she said

Kael nodded and let her leave once she was out he closed the door she ran to Bella once she was there she hugged her Bella lifted her head and looked at Bella "Lyrraa." she said

Lyrraa held her sister tightly "Bella what happened to you?" she asked

Bellastrasza laid her head around her sister as best as she could with the chain around her neck tears fell down her face "I'll get mother she'll get you out of this." Lyrraa said

Bella looked at her "No I need Alexstrasza." she said

"To figure why you turned into a dragon?" Lyrraa asked

"I know why I did I just was not expecting it I need her." Bellastrasza replied

Lyrraa nodded and left to find Alexstrasza but just as she was leaving she saw the Red Aspect herself she flew to her "Alexstrasza!" she called

The red Aspect looked at her "Lyrraa." she said

Lyrraa got to her she noticed her mother on Alexstrasza's back "Where did you come from?" Sylvanas asked

"Bella she needs you." Lyrraa said

Alexstrasza's and Sylvanas' eyes widened "You know where she is?" they asked

Lyrraa pointed at the tempest keep they flew there Lyrraa led them to her Alexstrasza's eyes widened to see here there Sylvanas was too "Bellastrasza." Alexstrasza said

Lyrraa was confused to that but she wanted her sister that Bella looked up to Alexstrasza's voice "Alex." she said

Alexstrasza moved to her "You ok?" she asked

Bella nodded "Halt!"

Alexstrasza looked at the guards "That dragon is to stay where she is by order of Kael'thas." one said

Alexstrasza rolled her eyes and broke the chains on Bella "Stop." the guard shouted

Bellastrasza got up and roared for her freedom she glared at the guards "Bella you are not ready to fight in dragon form we have to get you to Wyrmrest." Alexstrasza said

Bella nodded and they ran off, Kael heared what was going on he left his chambers to see Alexstrasza and Bellastrasza leave he was mad he was going to get the info he wanted from her so she followed them.

**Me: Ok Kael wanted to know if Lyrraa knew anything about Bella being a Dragon ans she dose not that is interesting she then tries to find Alexstrasza and sees her in Netherstorm they get her out but now Kael is fallowing them what is going to happen?... please review and fav**


	10. Chapter Ten: The Return of Deathwing

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

The Return of Deathwing

Alexstrasza, Bellastrasza, Lyrraa and Sylvanas were running for Bella couldn't fly they got to Blade's Edge they stopped for the night they still didn't know that Kael'thas was close by, the night passed and they all gathered for breakfast, Lyrraa looked at Alexstrasza "Ok Why dose my sister look like you?" she asked

Bella looked at Alexstrasza and Sylvanas looked at Alexstrasza "I can't keep this from her anymore." she said

"What are you talking about?" Lyrraa asked

"I came to Bella to give her my blissing but she was the one I was looking for and gave her my Essence as well and that resulted in this." Alexstrasza replied

Lyrraa's eyes widened then looked at Bella "Resulted to become a Dragon?" she asked

Bella nodded and lowered her head "Bellastrasza I have to get you to Wyrmrest but we have to fly there not running on foot I'll teach you how to fly." Alexstrasza replied

Bella got up and looked at her ready, Kael'thas was shocked when he heared all of this he couldn't believe that The Life-Binder her essence to protect her and it resulted becoming a dragon he left them "Ok Bella you ready?" Alexstrasza asked

"Yes." Bella replied

Sylvanas and Lyrraa stayed back watching "Ok now the first think for flying is the always keep in your mind of the tasks at hand." Alexstrasza said

Bella nodded "Ok." she said

Alexstrasza then opened her wings Bella did the same following her dragon mother's actions "Now make sure you can actually take flight that meaning that you are not having in your mind that you can't do it." Alexstrasza said

Bella closed her eyes and thought over and over _I can do it, I can fly. _She thought

She said that to herself over and over again before she knew it she was hovering in the air Alexstrasza smiled "You've don't It." she said

Bella opened her eyes and noticed that she was in the air _wow _she thought

Alexstrasza joined her "now all you need to do now is moving forward." she said

Bella took a deep breath then she started flying she smiled she liked the wind in her face she looked back at Alexstrasza who had Lyrraa and Sylvanas on her back "Ok now we need to drop off your birth mother and sister." she said

Bella nodded and they left they flew through the skies they dropped Sylvanas and Lyrraa of then headed for Northrend they arrived there "My Queen."

Alexstrasza looked at one of the Mortal helpers "Yes?" she asked

"Ysera is here to see you." she said

Alexstrasza sighed and looked at Bella "Go to the chambers below I'll be there in a bit." she said

Bella nodded then walked away she walked still in dragon form she got to the chamber she entered it the room was huge but there was in the middle of the room a huge red egg _what is that?_ He thought

Bella walked to it the egg was the same size as her in dragon from it was interesting "Bella."

Bella turned to see Alexstrasza "I see you have interest in it?" she asked

"It's just *Looks at the egg* I've never seen one this big before." Bella replied

Alexstrasza walked beside her and sighed "It is the last egg I had created with my now deceased Consort." she said

Bella looked at her "Tyranastrasz." she said

Alexstrasza nodded and looked at her "The reason it's so big is that once he/she is hatched they well look like an adult dragon." she said

Bella looked into her eyes "I've never heared or seen it that why before." she replied

"It's rare but it can happen now I don't think you want to stay in dragon form forever." Alexstrasza laughed

Bella laughed "I'd like to look like a Blood elf again." she replied

They moved away from the egg "Ok now I need you to think of the happiest you've ever felt in your life." Alexstrasza said

Bella thought for a while "Ok." she said

"Now concentrate on it and that'll help you to transform." Alexstrasza replied

Bella did just that and before she knew it she was a Blood Elf again she opened her eyes and looked at herself "Well done Bellastrasza." Alexstrasza said

"Now how do I transform back?" Bella asked

"The same why." Alexstrasza replied

Bella nodded then one of Alexstrasza's red dragons came to them they looked at her "Lirastrasza?" Alexstrasza asked

"My queen we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Neltharion….. He has returned."

Alexstrasza's eyes widened and Lirastrasza left and Alex looked at Bella "Stay here." she said

Bella nodded and Alexstrasza flew off she looked to see him but he was really different he had a metal brace on his chain and elementium plates holding some parts of him together on his tail was a sharp blade he was attacking Wyrmrest with what looked like a purple flame breath she flew to him and attacked causing him to fall he grabbed her taking her with him, before they hit the ground she got out of his grasp and he landed hard on the ground Alexstrasza landed he got up and looked at her "Well, well, well if it isn't Alexstrasza herself." he taunted

"What are you doing here Neltharion?" Alexstrasza asked

He growled when she said that name to him "My name is Deathwing, I am Neltharion no longer!" he growled

Alexstrasza's eyes widened to that, then she noticed something flying to the two of them then he was hit from behind Alexstrasza backed away, Deathwing turned to see a female Blue Dragon with a gold ring on her tail, bracelets on her forelegs; her wing glide is connected onto her tail, horns of the bighorn sheep he had seen her before in his life but couldn't remember "Deriviagosa." Alexstrasza shouted

Deathwing looked at her then back at the one called Deriviagosa "You well not destroy this place." Deriviagosa growled

Deathwing roared and his flight came to his aid Alexstrasza and Deriviagosa fought the black flight but Deathwing managed to escape the battle to find out why the Life-binder attacked him so recklessly he flew just above where Bella was and the huge egg was _what is she hiding?_ He asked himself

He flow into the area Bella was still there she was hidden away she looked at him "Deathwing." she said

Deathwing looked around on hearing the voice but he didn't see anything then he saw the egg his fiery eyes widened "In the name of the Old Gods! That's one big egg!" he said "It must be the last one of Tyranastrasz."

Bella's eyes widened she then transformed into her dragon form and charged at him they both landed away from the egg Bella get up and readied herself Deathwing looked at her his eyes widened again "Alexstrasza?" he asked

Bella smirked "I guess I can even trick the Aspect of Death." she taunted

Deathwing got up "Then who are you? And what are you doing here?" he asked

"That I don't have to say anything."

"Don't test me girl."

"Girl? You really calling me a girl?"

"I ask again, who are you?"

Bella glared _he don't want to let it go dose he? _She thought

Deathwing was getting inpatient with this dragon he then charged at her Bella growled at him and she managed to back away in time she lifted into the air and used her flame breath on him he roared is pain he looked at her then came at her Bella didn't see that coming she fell to the ground she got up again and as he landed she charged at him they both fought for a while Bella herself was surprised that she was attacking the Aspect of Death in her Dragon form she continue to fight till he finally hit her so hard that she was paralysed she fell on her side she glared at him as he moved to her "Tell me who you are!" he growled

Bella growled "My name is Bellastrasza!" she growled

Deathwing looked at her he thought that was a different kind of a name for a Red dragon but he also didn't care he hit her again causing her to nearly pass out she was breathing heavily as she watched him move to the Egg he looked at her "That well show you to never take me on alone Bellastrasza!" he growled

Deathwing then lifted into the air grabbed the egg and flew off meantime Alexstrasza, her flight and Deriviagosa were fighting the black flight then Alexstrasza had noticed that Deathwing was not in sight she panicked and flew as fast as she could to the lower chambers she then saw Deathwing fly out of the chambers below she really panicked and flew into the chamber's she felt her heart fall to see the egg gone but then she saw Bella in her dragon form breathing heavily he moved to her, Deriviagosa entered as well her eyes widened to see a smaller version of the life-binder, Alexstrasza was beside her Bella opened her eyes "Al-Alex I-I tr-tried." she said before she passed out

Alexstrasza was in tears Deriviagosa moved to them "What happened to you Bella?" Alexstrasza whispered

Deriviagosa noticed that the Egg was gone and she felt bad "I can call on Anastasia to heal her." Derivia said

Alexstrasza looked "Ok go get her." she said

Derivia nodded and flew off Alexstrasza took Bella and flew to her chambers after a while Deriviagosa and Anastasiagosa came to the temple Anastasia worked on Bella to heal her wounds.

**Me: Ya by the name of this chapter you might of guessed what could of happened in this one Deathwing returns to Azeroth and the first please he gose is Wyrmrest Temple I did bring Derivia into this because she is Bella's Sister and this was Deathwing's real first encounter with Derivia like it is in 'Draconic Love' Deathwing never studied into Neltharion's history with Derivia I need to have this to show how Deathwing encountered her and what do you think of Bella's little fight with Deathwing? it was different I hope you like this :)... please review and fav**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Derivia's Past

Legacy of the Dragon Knight

Derivia's Past

Deriviagosa stayed with Alexstrasza for a few days to help her to get over the loss of her egg and that Bella well recover but she didn't know that it was her sister she told her mate Malygos that she was staying with Alexstrasza and he let her stay, she was in her high elf form waiting for Alexstrasza to bring Bella here "We're here."

Derivia looked they both were in their dragon forms Alexstrasza set Bella down and looked at Derivia "You're not going to believe who you're looking at." she said

Derivia was confused "Bella there is some was that wants to see you." Alexstrasza whispered

Bella opened her eyes she looked at Deriviagosa and her eyes widened "De-Derivia?" she asked

Derivia's eyes widened "Yes?" she asked

Bella tried to get up but the 'attention' Deathwing gave her was taking its toll on her she whimpered looked at her sister "How do you know my name?" Derivia asked

Bella looked at Alexstrasza "I need help." she whimpered

Alexstrasza nodded and she transformed then so did Bella Derivia's eyes widened even more "B-b-Bella?" she asked

Bella smiled at her "Derivia." she softly said

Derivia hugged her sister in shook that she was still alive Alexstrasza smiled to this then remembered the burn makes that could not be healed on Bella's body "Bella I have to ask before you passed out you said you tried… tried what?" she asked

Bella and Derivia pulled away from one another "I tried to stop Deathwing from getting to the Egg." she replied

"You were being protective over it?" Derivia asked

Bella nodded "What happened?" Alexstrasza asked

"I charged at him to get him away from it he thought I was you Alex, but when I said 'I guess I can even trick the Aspect of Death' he wanted to know my name I refused to" she said

"Then what?" Alexstrasza asked

Bella looked away "I fought him for as long as I could but he was too strong for me" she whimpered

Derivia and Alexstrasza's eyes widened "He finally got me down he asked for my name again that time I told him" she said

"Bella what happened to the egg?" Alexstrasza asked

Bella looked "I don't know" she replied

Alexstrasza and Derivia looked at each other Bella "It was a blur to me I couldn't see what happened be I remember to said something before he left." She said

Derivia looked at her "What did he say?" she asked

"He said 'that well show you to never take me on alone Bellastrasza'." Bella replied

Derivia and Alexstrasza looked at each other "He must of gotten stronger while he was gone" Alexstrasza said

Derivia sighed but nodded after a few weeks pass Bella was finally healed again to be out she remembered Darknighth and the other Death Knights she wanted to know how there were doing she need to see them again she looked at Alexstrasza and Derivia "Is it ok if I go see Darknighth and the others Alexstrasza?" she asked

Alexstrasza looked at her and sighed "You can just be careful *looks at Derivia* maybe you should go with her." she said

Derivia nodded then they both left she and Derivia transformed into Dragons Bella was in shock to that and flew off "You're a Dragon too?" she asked

Derivia sighed "Yes blame Malygos for that" she replied whispering the last part

"Why?" she asked

"I wasn't there at Silvermoon when Arthas came I was already a dragon, Malygos was looking for a mate and he was follow Jaina around." she said

Bella looked at her "Jaina Proudmoore?" she asked

Derivia nodded "But I was around Jaina a lot then and he picked me instead and forced me to be his mate." she replied

Bella's eyes widened "I've been with him since that day he changed me *Looks at Bella* I can't just get up and run from him *looks away* him and I have already made eggs together I can't abandon my children." Derivia continued

"I'm so sorry Derivia." Bella said

Deriviagosa smiled "Its ok Bella but I must ask that you call me Deriviagosa around the other dragonflight except Ysera and Alexstrasza." she replied

"Ok."

"What is your dragon name?"

"Actually mom had asked to name me with this name that's why I'm a dragon really."

"What is it?"

"Bellastrasza."

"Mom asked Alexstrasza for it?"

"Yes."

Derivia was surprised to that "Wow." she said

They flew over the ocean and entering the Eastern Kingdoms, they there and kept going to Eastern Plaguelands.

**Me: alright Derivia knows sees her Sister Bella for the first in years and she is released to see her and Bella explains what happened between her and Deathwing XD I tried my best to how she explains it but I think it looks good... and the next chapter maybe a while becuase of Writers block I'm stuck om it lol but I hope you'll keep waiting for it... please review and fav**


End file.
